


Beam

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Body Modification, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sexual Slavery, extreme penetration, onslaught is a sadist, really bad g1 science, severe injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: In a pleasure house in an unassuming corner of the galaxy, Onslaught finds a treasure.Or:Beam is the most unique of the slaves in the brothel, and that attracts the attention of a powerful mech. It's not what he expected, but things actually get better for him.
Relationships: Beam (Original Cybertronian Character)/Havoc (Original Cybertronian Character), Onslaught/Beam (Original Cybertronian Character), Onslaught/Havoc (Original Cybertronian Character), Onslaught/Vortex, Vortex/Beam (Original Cybertronian Character)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“I want that one.”

The owner followed his guest’s pointing finger to the smallest of his slaves, a delicate yellow mech who would barely reach the large mech’s knee. “Are you certain, Lord Onslaught?”

“Quite. Unless you have an objection?”

“No, of course not, my lord. I am only concerned. Beam does not seem to be an appropriate companion for a mech of your… vast presence.”

“If you're afraid I will break him, I assure you that is exactly the point.”

The owner took a shuddering breath. He should have been prepared for a customer with those types of desires when he opened his business to the Decepticons. “Of course, my lord. Will you require any special equipment?”

“Only lubricant and a sound proof room. Unless of course you want to listen to him screaming.”

“It will be arranged shortly.”


	2. Chapter 2

The minibot moaned as the huge spike slid into him, stretching him obscenely wide. The sensation was like nothing he had ever felt, he was filled as far as he possibly could be, plating unlatched to give the big mech more access and proto-mesh distending to stretch around the huge shaft. He shouldn't even be able to fit such a large spike into his valve, but he had been… modified before being sold to the pleasure house.

“Once my spike is fully seated,” His client whispered harshly, “You will be good for nothing. Even your beautiful modifications will not keep you intact.”

He knew he should be afraid. His client was implying that this interface would kill him. And yet, as that huge spike continued stretching him and his hips slipped out of their sockets with a flash of pain as Onslaught tugged them wider, all he could do was moan helplessly again. If he did die here, he wanted to do it impaled completely on that huge, impossible spike and flooded with pleasurable pain.

“Scream for me, toy.” 

Onslaught thrust shallowly, just enough to force the top of his reproduction chamber to spread open despite the locking protocols, and Beam overloaded as he followed his client's order.


	3. Chapter 3

The owner of the pleasure house wrung his hands as he stepped nervously into the room he had given Onslaught to use. The Decepticon smirked under his mask and thrust into the minibot--who shuddered and groaned beautifully--just to see the organic squirm. 

“H-has Beam been an insufficient companion, my lord?” the owner asked. 

“No, not at all. More than sufficient, in fact.” Onslaught thrust again and Beam overloaded in a messy arc of transfluid that splattered across his abdomen. “There are not many who can keep up with me. I wish to buy him.”

“B-buy him, my lord?” the organic’s eyes went wide. “Beam is nothing but a toy; surely I have other slaves who would be more acceptable!”

“A toy is precisely what I want. Name your price.”

The owner wrung his hands again, clearly thinking hard. “Due to the nature of his modifications, I cannot possibly take less than four million Cybertronian shanix.”

Onslaught calculated the conversion to the local currency in his head and nodded. Swindle would have words for him later, but he wasn't overly concerned. _This_ specialty toy was likely worth twice what his current owner was asking. 

Onslaught knew he would never undervalue the minibot the same way. “Four million shanix it is, then. Ready his documentation and medical care needs promptly. I wish to leave with him.”

“As you wish my lord.” The organic almost managed to hide his frown with a quick bow before leaving the room. 

“He shouldn't complain,” Onslaught told his new toy. “That has to be more than what he paid for you to begin with.”

“Yes, Master. It is. The organics who modified me couldn't sell me to anyone before I came here.” Beam squirmed as much as he could while still stretched out around his new owners spike. “Please master, overload in me again before we go?”

“Oh yes. At least once more, pet.” Onslaught adjusted his grip and pulled Beam up off his spike to watch the minibot’s valve slowly tighten itself back into shape. 

“Master, please!”

“Patience pet. I want to feel how you stretch out around me again.”


	4. Chapter 4

Vortex stared at his CO and the minibot sheathing his spike. The fit was so tight that he could see the shape of Onslaught’s spike through stretched protoform--Pits, he could even clearly see the cut of the sapphire in Ons’ piercing through the mesh covering the minibot’s abdominal cavity. The little yellow slave had to be _destroyed_ inside, but there was no pool of energon on the floor and none of the remaining plating was grey.

Onslaught shifted so that he could look at the rotary and the slave moaned as the spike was shifted inside him. “What.”

Vortex watched, fascinated, as the sapphire slid upward along the minibot’s midline and back down as the big mech moved. “You wanted to know when Swindle got here.”

Onslaught sighed. “So I did. Send him in.”

The slave moaned again as the Combaticon leader thrust up into him. Vortex watched for a few more kliks, amazed at the tiny mech’s resilience. 

“If you behave while Swindle is here, I'll let you play with him.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So what are his stress tolerances?” Vortex ran a finger along the rim of the minibot’s valve, teasing sensors in it and in Onslaught’s spike. The minibot groaned as the big mech’s spike twitched at the contact. “Is this as big as he gets or can he take more?”

“I haven't put anything else in him to find out and his old owner didn't have his specs.” Onslaught gripped the sides of the yellow bot and thrust roughly up into the small mech. The yellow mech groaned and overloaded, spike twitching and dribbling and thin line of clear lubricant. 

“Oh holy frag, Onslaught. Did you overload him dry?” The rotary squirmed with delight.

“Mmm, yes. Sometime ago.” The large mech moved one of his hands to his slave's spike and stroked it fondly. “He cried so prettily the first time he overloaded and there was no transfluid.”

“Does it still make him cry if I suck him off, you think?” Vortex asked? 

“I think,” the Combaticon leader pulled his hand off the minibot’s spike and gestured his subordinate forward, “That you should do it and we will find out together.”

“Frag yeah. Can I spike you later, too, while he's still stretched out around you?”

“I will consider it.”


	6. Chapter 6

"Frag, Onslaught. I don't know how he's even online." Glitch pulled on the edge of one of Beam's too-flexable armor plates, twisting it slightly. "And I don't know what he's made from, but it's not metal. Where did you even find him?"

"I purchased him from a pleasure house during my last mission. They didn't even know anything about him when they purchased him from a crew of organics." Onslaught crossed his arms and stared at the minibot for a few kliks. "Test his plating and figure out what he's made of, in case we ever need replacement parts. We can worry about the rest later. Unless you think he is in danger of offlining?"

"No, if he's made it this long, he probably won't. Especially if you found him the way I think you did." Glitch rubbed the plating under his optics for a few kliks, then sighed. "Look, Onslaught, I'm going to level with you. Even once we know what he's made of, I don't know if I can replicate it. Frag, I don't even know if I can cut it. I might not be able to treat him, if something happens."

"If that is the case, then we will deal with that problem when it arises. Until then, we will run tests." Onslaught rubbed his hand over the top of Beam's head. "I will not be foolish enough to treat my new toy as less than the specialty model he is."

"Thank you, master," Beam said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Beam whimpered as his owner clipped the chain to his collar. Onslaught hadn’t kept him chained at any time since purchasing him, and he didn’t like what being restrained now implied. “Master? Have I displeased you?”

“No, not at all.” The big mech reached down and dragged his fingers across the minibot’s overstretched abdomen. “You please me more than any toy I have ever purchased before. I don't want any of the others to steal you while I'm gone.”

The minibot bit his lip with fear, trying to decide if he should risk his master’s wrath by asking how long he would be away.

“I would rather leave you with Vortex or Blast Off, but I need them for this mission.” Onslaught thrust his spike twice, drawing a pleased sigh out of the slave, before pulling Beam slowly off of his spike. 

Beam immediately ached with emptiness. 

“Be good for Dirge, and I will reward you when I return.” The blue mech retracted his spike and closed his modesty panel. 

“Yes, master. I will be very good.” Beam knelt on the floor as his master set him down. “Do you want me to service Dirge, master?”

“No. Dirge does not have permission to touch you. He may only give you fuel. If he touches you, you may fight back. Even if it damages him.”

“Yes, master. Thank you, master.”

“And you may also look forward to overloading until your fluid reservoirs run dry after I get back.”

Beam shuddered in remembered pleasure-pain. “Thank you, master.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Master?”

“Yes, pet?” 

Beam purred audibly as Onslaught reached down and stroked a hand over the top of his head and down his back. “Master, may I sit on your spike again after your meeting?”

His master made a pleased sound at the request. “I would say yes, my pet, but after the meeting, we are due at the modification shop.”

“Oh. Are you getting a new modification, master?” Beam envisioned another piercing in his masters spike and tried not to squirm with sudden arousal. He loved the way his master’s piercings rubbed and teased.

“No pet. You are.”

Beam blinked. “Me, master?”

“Mmm, yes.” The big mech’s hand slid down his back, over the curve of his aft and traced the edge of the panel covering his valve. “Here, once we've removed this panel. And perhaps one in your glossa for Vortex. He does enjoy having your mouth on his spike.”

Beam shivered happily as his master continued stroking the edge of his panel. “Oh, thank you, master.”

“And after we come home, you may sit on my spike again. I'm certain you will be even more enjoyable after your modifications.”


	9. Chapter 9

Beam whined and shuddered his way through an overload as Onslaught slid him off of his spike. The minibot’s legs wobbled as he was set on his feet, and his valve ached at the loss of his master’s spike. He would have worried that he had done something wrong, if he hadn’t felt so overwhelmed by all the sensation. “M-master?”

“Online your optics, pet.” His master’s voice was surprisingly gentle, though Onslaught was rarely cross with him, and Beam followed the order without hesitation.

In front of him, a board was laying on the ground. Several large posts had been inserted into the board and jutted up into the air. He didn’t know what it was for, what it could be for, and he looked up at Onslaught quizzically. “Master, what is it?”

“A corral of sorts, pet. When I am not using you, then you will be seated on your post until I require you again.”

“Oh.” Beam had to admit that he liked the idea of something, even an unliving post, in his valve if he wasn’t stretched around his master’s spike. “Thank you, Master. A-are you replacing me, Master?”

The minibot clapped his hands over his mouth at the question as Onslaught began laughing. He hadn’t meant to ask about that out loud; he was just an interface toy. If his master wanted a new toy, then he would sit in the corral and wait until he deactivated if he had to.

“No, pet. I could never replace something as perfect as you are. It is simply time for more variety in my life.” His master reached down and caressed Beam’s head. “I will be counting on you to help my new toys to understand their role.”

“Yes, Master!” He knew he sounded breathless, but never in his wildest fantasies had Beam ever imagined that he would be the head of an entire harem. “I promise to do my best, Master!”

“I know, pet.” Onslaught caressed him again. “Now, pick out your post and be seated. Vortex and I must go to the market soon.”

“Yes, master!” Beam scrambled toward the board and chose the post closest to the door, so that his master could see him as soon as he came back. With a soft sigh, he slid down onto the cold metal, settling so that is aft rested on his heels and the top of the pole pressed against the top of his valve.

“Very good, pet.” He looked up at his master happily at the praise, and was rewarded with a stream of transfluid across his face. His vision was obscured and Beam reached to wipe it off, but his master touched his hand. “Leave it until I return. My new toy’s first duty will be to clean you.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Beam!” 

The minibot looked up and tried to squint through the transfluid covering his optics. He hadn’t heard his master use his name in ages, not since the spike piercing and stimulating studs had been added to his array, and he certainly hadn't ever heard him sound _upset_.

“Master?”

“Clean off and come here.” Onslaught didn't sound much calmer, but he wasn't shouting and that reassured the minibot a little. 

“Yes, master.” Quickly, Beam wiped as much of the sticky, half-dried transfluid off his face with his hands. It wasn't perfect, but he could at least see as he struggled off of his pole.

Then he scrambled to the sitting room to see what was wrong. 

Onslaught was perched on the edge of his favorite chair, holding Vortex to his chest and squeezing the rotary’s main energon line tightly.

Energon ran down the big mech’s hand and dripped onto the floor.

“There is a medical kit in the wash rack. Retrieve it.” Onslaught’s voice wavered slightly and Beam decided he didn't like it. “Then you will assist me in bandaging Vortex’s wound.”

“Yes, master.” The yellow mech nodded once and dashed toward the wash rack. He hoped Vortex wouldn’t deactivate; he liked his master’s friend.


	11. Chapter 11

“Thank you, pet.” Onslaught’s voice finally settled back into its usual, steady tone. “Now that he isn't in danger of bleeding out, I will call a medic to come and tend him.”

“I'm glad that Vortex isn't going to die,” Beam replied, happy that his master had stopped using his name again. Everything was right with the world again. 

“So am I.” The large mech reached out and rested a hand on the yellow mech’s head. “You should wash now, before Glitch arrives.”

“What about me?”

Onslaught and Beam both turned to stare at the owner of the unfamiliar voice. The purple minibot cringed and ducked away at the attention. 

“In the rush of the assault, I forgot that you had been signed over to me.” The blue mech sighed. “Accompany Beam to the wash rack and help him clean up. Follow his instructions afterward, and stay quiet until I come for you.”

“Yes, master.” The purple minibot glanced at Beam and then down at the floor. “May I be fueled, master?”

“Yes. Beam will see to it. Put him in the corral after you're clean, pet. He can take his fuel there.”

“Yes, Master.” The yellow minibot gestured to the newcomer and then turned and made his way to the wash rack.

Vortex’s blood energon was starting to feel sticky, and he didn't like the reminder of how Onslaught’s friend had nearly died.

* * *

  
  
  


“What is your name?” Beam asked the purple minibot after they stepped into the wash rack. 

The purple minibot shrugged. “It doesn't matter. He’s never going to use it. I've heard the way he talks to you.”

“Master may not use it, but I will. I don't want to just call you “purple” all the time.” the yellow minibot made his way to the solvent shower and stepped up onto the stool Onslaught had installed so he could reach the controls. “Come up here. Master will want you to wash regularly and the controls are strange.”

The newcomer sighed before climbing up next to him. “I still don't see why it matters. But… my last master named me Havoc.”

Beam smiled. “It's nice to meet you, Havoc.”


	12. Chapter 12

Havoc was obviously nervous when they walked back into the main room.

Vortex was stretched out on the floor, Onslaught crouched over his head, and the small red medic that their Master preferred was carefully sealing broken fluid lines. The purple minibot wouldn't even look up from the floor as they approached.

“Master, we are on our way to our room. Have you thought of anything else you need first?” Beam didn't share the other mech’s skittishness; he had seen Vortex injured before, though never so badly.

“Yes, pet. Make Vortex a pallet in my berthroom. He will be staying with use it a few days.” 

“Yes, Master.” the yellow minibot resisted the urge to crawl into Onslaught’s lap so that his master could hold and pet him. He was head of a harem now, and he had to act at least as professional as Onslaught for the time being.

Even if he desperately missed his Master’s touch.

* * *

“Hey, Beam.” Vortex gave him a crooked grin as Onslaught helped him into the berthroom. “Ons says you get to be my nurse while I'm recovering.”

“Maybe a little, sir,” the yellow minibot replied with a matching grin. “But we both know you won't stay in your berth much.”

“I'll rip his rotors off if he doesn't,” Onslaught interrupted. “Those were not the kind of injuries that anyone can shake off. Not even you.”

Vortex nipped playfully at the finger Onslaught pointed at his face. “Coulda just said you wanted me to spend a few cycles in your berth, you know. Didn't have to get a medic to order me to stay.”

“if it wouldn't re-open those lines, I would drop you right here.”

Beam watched his master banter with the rotary with a smile. If they were this playful, then vortex would be fine soon.

Havoc didn't know them well enough to be comforted, however, and slipped behind the yellow minibot with a soft, fearful noise.

“What's wrong with the purple one?” Vortex glanced at the newcomer briefly, then hissed as Onslaught turned him so that the flyer could be laid on his side. “Frag, Ons, i thought you were worried about re-opening those lines.”

“I want you on this berth before you decide to try something incredibly stupid. Let Beam worry about my new toy.” 

“I wasn't planning to try anything. Ow, _frag_ , Ons! Your fragging armor just ripped off the patch! I told you I could do this myself!”

“Fine!” Onslaught extracted himself from Vortex’s grasp and let the other mech drop onto the blanket covered pallet. Then he pointed at Havoc. “Go get the first aid kit from the main room. We have to replace the patch before any foreign contaminants get into the wound.”

Havoc squeaked before nodding sprinting out the door. 

Beam sighed at the other minibot’s reaction. “I'm sorry, Master. I'll make sure he behaves better.”

“He's probably just scared. You didn't see the way those gangsters dropped in on us!” Vortex gave the yellow mech a tired smile. “And I was _awesome_ until they released that feral technowolf. I kind of remember him screaming when it tore into me.”

“As loath as I am to admit it, Vortex is right. My new toy will need a day or two to settle in and acclimate.” Onslaught beckoned Beam to him and pulled the minibot against his side. “You have already handled him very well.”

“Thank you, Master.” beam cuddled in with a happy sigh, though he wasn't sure he deserved the reward of his master’s hug. 

“We will replace Vortex’s patch and then I will shower. Rather than recharging in your room tonight, I believe I want you both in my berth tonight.”

“Aww, I wanted to snuggle with Beam!” Vortex interrupted before the minibot could reply.

Onslaught glared at him. “You are not snuggling with anyone for at least a full rotation. Maybe longer.”

“Killjoy.”


	13. Chapter 13

Havoc was trembling when Onslaught stepped into his berthroom, and Beam was doing his best to comfort the purple mech. He stopped just through the doorway and observed them, listening to his pet’s soothing words and hoping that he could figure out the best way to begin acclimating his new toy to his new life.

“He isn't a kind master,” Beam said gently, “But he is fair. I haven't been punished for things that are not my fault or for sometimes speaking out of turn.”

“But he's _huge_!” Havoc looked away from the yellow mech and drew his knees up against his chest. “I'm not sized to take someone that big, and I know that's what he wants. He said so at the market.”

“I am not in the habit of ruining my own toys.” Onslaught decided he had heard enough for now. He had already known that Havoc would need at least one trip to the mod shop. “It would be a waste, of time and resources. I have every intention of fragging you until you cannot even close your legs at least once per deca-cycle, but not until you have been modified appropriately.”

The purple minibot didn't look relieved, but he nodded. “Yes, master.”

Onslaught nodded as well. He would train his new toy appropriately as they went, just as he had trained Beam. Havoc would learn to accept his new life, eventually. 

“Beam, I want you on my spike tonight.” He wasn't interested in fragging, not after Vortex’s brush with deactivation, but his pet was oddly comforting when he was stretched around him so intimately.

“Yes, master.” Beam lifted up on his knees to wait for onslaught to climb into the bed. “I'm not very slick tonight, master. Can Havoc help prepare me?”

“I think I would like that, pet. Havoc, the lubricant is in the storage locker under the bed.”

“Yes, master.” Havoc climbed down from the bed and leaned down, out of Onslaught’s line of sight. He heard the click of the storage locker opening and then closing quickly. The minibot stood back up, lubricant in hand, and climbed quickly back onto the bed. “How do you want me to prepare him, master?”

“Just use your hands tonight.” Onslaught climbed into the bed and caught Beam as his toy topped toward him with the shift in the mattress. His hands slid down to the yellow minibot’s thighs, and he pulled them further apart so that Havoc could see Beam’s valve. “Overload him at least once for me.”


	14. Chapter 14

Beam woke slowly, a luxury he wasn't often given because his master was a busy mech and often wanted his pet to attend him. He tried to stretch, but was pulled up short. His body tensed around the spike he had forgotten he was wrapped around, making his valve calipers--those that could move, anyway--flex around his master.

He sighed with pleasure as Onslaught’s hand came down to wrap around his middle.

Then he blinked his optics online to see Havoc staring at him with horror. He wondered how long the purple mech had been doing it.

“How… how can you…? How do you…?” Havoc reset his vocalizer. “You should be deactivated. I can see his spike in your chest!”

“I'm modified,” the yellow mech replied. “An elastic polymer, according to one of the medics. And I don't… I'm missing a lot of internal parts now. They wanted to know what they could strip away and keep me alive.”

“But your spark!”

“It was relocated.” Onslaught tapped a section of Beam's plating, near his right shoulder. “Whether it was international or not, he was turned into the perfect toy for someone like me.”

The horrified look didn't fall away from Havoc's face. “Is… is that what you want to do to me?”

"Not precisely, no. There is no way to replicate what was done to Beam, even if I wanted another toy just like him." The big mech wrapped his hand around the yellow minibot's chest and lifted him slowly off his spike. Beam whined softly at the change of sensation, feeling so empty that it hurt suddenly. "You will be modified so that my spike will fit into your valve and interfacing won't deactivate you."

"Oh." Havoc looked down at the berth. "Thank you for explaining, master."


End file.
